


We Go Together Or We Don't Go Down At All

by joelkanitz



Category: All Time Low, Paramore, SAINTE, We Are the In Crowd
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, F/M, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joelkanitz/pseuds/joelkanitz
Summary: Two's company, but three's a crowd. Or, just more fun when it comes to blowjobs, actually.mibba link





	We Go Together Or We Don't Go Down At All

**Author's Note:**

> **PAIRING:** baradine ft. alex gaskarth  
>  **SIDE-PAIRING:** haylex  
>  **DISCLAIMER:** ain't my boys. title to a love like war by all time low (ft. vic fuentes).
> 
> This fic... I've literally been writing it on and off since 2015. So, for that reason, it's not the greatest. The smut is kind of all over the place (threesomes are hard), and the end is terrible, and it's just... so much dialogue. But I'm kind of stunned that it's actually finally finished because it's given me so much pain and suffering over the last two years.
> 
> Long story short, I made a lyric kinda dirty when it wasn't supposed to be. That's how this all came about.
> 
> Now, the obvious threesome characters for this fic would be Alex, Jack and Vic but firstly, I'm not a fan of Pierce The Veil, and secondly, Vic needs to cut his damn hair (okay not really it's his hair he can do what he wants with it but I HATE IT), and thirdly, I believe someone already wrote a porn series about those three with the same title, so. If you wanna read that, it's [here](http://alltimefanfiction.tumblr.com/post/72669598022/we-go-together-or-we-dont-go-down-at-all). That aside, Vic seems nice, I just can't write porn about him. So that's why I picked Tay Jardine instead, and mixed it up a little. I also couldn't resist throwing some Haylex in there because as you all know, I have a soft spot for it.
> 
> I'm gonna shut up now. I don't even like the damn song that much.
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed the fic!

"Fuck, I've been waiting for you all day," Jack breathed in relief, collapsing back on the sofa in the back lounge of All Time Low's bus, Tay stumbling after him and falling into his lap.  
  
"Shut up, just get your shirt off," she rushed out, straddling his hips and fighting to undo the buttons.  
  
Jack happily did as he was told, shaking the garment off once it was unbuttoned and letting it gather in a rumpled pile behind his ass on the couch before quickly helping Tay get rid of her tank-top.  
  
It was Warped Tour, it was sweaty, and it came with absolutely fucking zero alone time. Exactly a week into the tour and this was the first chance Taylor and Jack had been magically presented with to sneak off and do more than just quick kisses round the side of some random bus. Granted, it was midday, but they didn't care for the time. This might be their only chance for another week. They'd been dating for five months now but they were still in that hot beginning phase where they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. Time kind of slowed down when they had to spend so much of it apart. And after being forced to stay fully clothed when together at all times for a week straight despite actually being in the same state for once, they really wanted time to speed up.  
  
"I can't get your damn pants undone!" Tay growled through gritted teeth, fiddling with the tight button.  
  
"They're new, they're not very stretchy," Jack muttered, trying to shove the button back through the little hole. "Jesus, come on! They popped open just fine earlier when I had to piss, don't let me down now!"  
  
Tay cupped Jack's face, trying to tug it upwards so he would look at her, and bring his concentration away from the button. "Jack, Jack," she said softly. He looked up. "It's fine, it's fine, just relax, we have time."  
  
They both smiled as their lips came together, lazy licks at each other's tongues and light grazes of teeth. Neither wanted to rush it; they had to savour it.  
  
\+ + +  
  
Savouring it kind of went to hell when Jack's pants button burst open all on its own. They both felt the sudden give at his waist and looked down, and Jack had cheered gleefully. The couple were down to their underwear before he could even make some smart-ass comment about how his supposedly huge dick made the button pop.  
  
Taylor's bra was Lion King themed. It had cub Simba's face on each cup surrounded by his mane of leaves, matching her maroon-coloured panties with the little white hearts.  
  
"You do _not_ have Lion King underwear, oh my God," Jack laughed, head tipping back onto the couch.  
  
"What's wrong with The Lion King?!" Tay asked, indignant.  
  
Jack lifted his head again, giving her right breast a little prod. "Nothing! They're great, but, Simba doesn't turn me on."  
  
"Simba is an attractive cartoon lion, and you know it."  
  
"Not when he's just a baby! That would be a three-pronged attack of being attracted to animation, bestiality, _and_ pedophilia!"  
  
"Alright, the bra goes!" Taylor started laughing, reaching back to unclip it and toss it down on the couch beside them.  
  
"My plan worked!" Jack grinned at her cheekily, and Tay raised an eyebrow and shook her head at her boyfriend as he started fondling her breasts with a little too much gusto.  
  
"Ow, ow, easy with the squeezing! Your hands are like a vice."  
  
"Sorry, sorry, I just haven't gotten to touch them since forever, I need to engrave how they feel into my mind."  
  
"...Gross."  
  
"You don't do that with my balls?"  
  
"...No."  
  
Jack looked mildly offended and Tay batted his chest. "If I held your testicles the same way you're holding my boobs, you would be crying. Release!"  
  
"Sorry!" Jack laughed, leaning up to nuzzle into her neck and press soft kisses to her throat. "M'only teasing, I can kiss 'em better."  
  
"You should hurry before I give your genitals the same pinching treatment I just got," Tay muttered, but Jack could hear the smile in her voice, and he grinned, dragging his teeth along her pale skin.  
  
"Been so long," he murmured, licking where Tay's collarbone met her shoulder, and getting to work on bringing up a small hickey. Nothing noticeable, just a faint dark mark that she would be able to catch sight of in the mirror, maybe getting ready for bed, and smile when he wasn't around.  
  
God, that smile. Jack hummed quietly, thinking idle thoughts as he kissed slowly down from her shoulder to her chest, feeling the increasing beat of her heart on his lips.  
  
Delicately, Jack pressed his lips to Tay's nipple, feeling the flesh harden against his mouth before he started sucking on the bud. Tay gasped and held onto his hair, feeling the crunch of hairspray under her fingers when she tugged it. With some shimmying and twisting around, they both got their underwear off, and once completely naked, Jack lay down on the couch with Tay straddling his thighs and working his cock in her hand.  
  
"Are you gonna ride me?" he asked breathlessly with a far too delighted grin.  
  
"Considering it," Tay replied, chuckling.  
  
"I'll eat you out if you do," Jack bargained, his face turning serious.  
  
"Deal," Tay agreed immediately, quickening the pace of her hand.  
  
The preparation took place in a blur, both trying to be fast and practically tripping over themselves in eagerness. Jack stretched his girlfriend in a hurry, him sitting up once more with her in his lap. She kept her arms wrapped around his head, whimpering and gasping right in his ear whenever his fingers rubbed over her g-spot, or his thumb would teasingly swipe across her swelling clit. It was driving Jack completely wild, hearing all her noises, feeling her trembling on top of him.  
  
Luckily for him though, Tay breathed that she wanted him to fuck her, and he was happy to comply. He pulled his fingers out and stroked his cock a few times, thumbing the head with a groan. Tay stayed kneeling, hovering above him, and Jack took the opportunity to tease; running the head of his cock up and down her pussy, rubbing it over her clit and barely entering her. Tay moaned, high-pitched and needy with her head tipped back, and Jack laughed a little.  
  
"Okay, okay," he breathed, placing a hand on her hip to show her it was okay to sink down.  
  
And Tay was just about to, and it was going to be awesome, but Jack spotted something. Or rather, someone.  
  
The door to the back lounge was open just a crack, and standing staring through it in the shadows like a dirty Peeping Tom was Alex. He didn't seem to notice that Jack had clocked him, he was too fixated on his friends' naked bodies. Jack, on the other hand, had most definitely seen him, and he froze for a second before he jumped so hard that Tay nearly went crashing to the floor.  
  
"Fuck!" Jack caught hold of her just as she yelped, but he'd managed to scoot to the edge of the sofa somehow and they both ended up tumbling off it. "Alex! What the fuck are you doing?!"  
  
Alex cringed in the doorway, slamming it shut. Still confused about what the hell was going on, Tay struggled to sit up, groping for her shirt.  
  
"Wait, what? Was that Alex? I didn't see, what's-- what is going on?"  
  
"I saw him watching us through the door!"  
  
"What? No... I didn't think Alex was really that type..."  
  
"You're being shockingly calm about the fact my best friend was just perving on us when we were practically having sex!" Jack burst out, getting to his feet and tugging his boxers up his legs.  
  
"Jack, keep your voice down!" Tay hissed, fighting her way back into her skinny jeans. "He might still be on the bus, he could hear us!"  
  
"So what?! He was-- he-- ew! Tay, he should feel bad, that was-- that was weird and gross!"  
  
"Jack, quit it! You're just embarrassed, maybe he just came on the bus and saw us doing it and he lingered for a second, alright? Relax, I'm sure there's an explanation."  
  
"No, no, he was _leering_ at us, okay? _Leering_."  
  
"Do you even know what that means?"  
  
"Does it matter?! He was staring at your bare ass, Taylor! How can you not be more mad about this?"  
  
Tay sighed, buttoning up her pants and then sweeping her hair out of her face. "Jack, are you really all that mad at him? Your face is on fire, you're just embarrassed, I'm telling you. He's your best friend, it's not like you're gonna stop speaking to him over one little incident."  
  
"Well-- yeah, fine! And confused, I don't understand why-- I'm not mad at Alex, when have I ever been? I just don't... why would he do that? That's so creepy," Jack wilted in defeat, adjusting himself uncomfortably in his underwear.  
  
"Jack, okay, yeah, maybe, but like I said, I'm sure there's an expla--," Tay was cut off when they both heard a distinct creak outside the door, both of them whipping around to stare at it.  
  
The aisle floor of the bunk section was known to be creaky, and it was a pretty dead giveaway that Alex was still lingering out there. Tay turned back to Jack, gently pushing him to sit down on the couch again. His anger had withered away to nothing, a blush flaring up in its place.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go talk to him, okay? Just sit down," she instructed.  
  
Jack just nodded without even looking at her, mostly too focused on fully getting rid of his boner, and Tay rolled her eyes as she turned away and headed for the lounge door. She took a deep breath, admittedly a little embarrassed herself, and slowly opened it. Alex was indeed there, pacing up and down the aisle chewing the skin of his thumb, and he glanced up sheepishly when Tay appeared, sliding the door shut behind herself.  
  
"Um. H-hi. I felt like... I felt like it would be a really dick move to just run off the bus..." he mumbled, coming to a stop in front of her.  
  
He may have been a foot taller than Taylor, but for all Alex knew, she could've been five-foot-three of pure fury and he wasn't sure he could fight that off. But, luckily, she didn't seem mad. It actually puzzled Alex.  
  
"It's alright," she shrugged, briefly touching his elbow to show no hard feelings. "We're just... we're just confused? Alex, why were you doing that? You don't come off as some kinda creep. Jack's known you forever and he doesn't think you've done stuff like this before, right? Why were you-- why?"  
  
Alex shrugged a bit, refusing to look anywhere other than the floor. He could feel his cheeks burning even more than they were a minute ago and he didn't really know what to say, so he just fidgeted with his hands and swallowed a lot.  
  
"Alex," Tay said sharply, and he jumped, finally looking up at her. "Come on, you can... we just wanna know? Jack said you were staring at my ass, is this, y'know, like... is this some kinda... crush thing... 'cause..."  
  
Alex stared at her for a moment before realising what she meant.  
  
"It's not that I'm, like, attracted to you," Alex shook his head quickly, hands raised in submission. "Really. At all, I promise. I'm not crushing on you."  
  
Tay raised her eyebrows, glancing away from him and down to the floor in a gesture of assumption and surprise due to his poor wording.  
  
"Or Jack, or Jack!" he tacked onto the end quickly.  
  
The small girl chuckled a little, crossing her arms and nodding. "Well, I mean, you might not be, but I think your dick wants us both bad..."  
  
She nodded down towards his crotch, where, even in the incredibly tight black denim, there was an obvious bulge from his hard-on. Alex sighed in defeat, letting his arms drop down to his sides uselessly.  
  
"I mean, not attracted to you guys in a... a romantic way, you know?" he articulated better now that the initial shock of being caught was over, not that it dimmed his embarrassment at all. The colour of his cheeks could probably been seen from the coastline. "I can acknowledge that Jack's a damn attractive dude, and you're a complete babe, let's face it. But I wouldn't wanna actually date you guys or anything like that. And-- and I'm not usually such a fuckin' pervert, honestly, but I guess-- I guess I just... I'm really sorry, Tay, I don't even know what to say. I've never done anything like that before but I came back onto the bus and I knew I should leave again but I couldn't seem to...? I don't know. I don't even know how to explain it. I'm sorry. I just... I felt... I don't know."  
  
He trailed off, skin flaring up until it was almost violet, and he ducked his head again, fingers twisting together awkwardly. What a dumb-ass, just standing there staring like a fucking creep. Of course he was going to get caught. He only had himself to blame.  
  
Taylor bit her lip as she watched him struggle to bring the words together in his head, eyes trained to the floor, body turned away from her slightly. Alex was clearly humiliated and she felt incredibly sorry for him. Touching his elbow with a quiet, "Wait right here," the petite singer disappeared into the back lounge again where her boyfriend was anxiously fidgeting on the couch.  
  
"Well? What did he... what... what did you say?" Jack stumbled over his words, fingers twisting together between his knees.  
  
"I just let him explain himself," Taylor shrugged half-heartedly, unsure what Jack wanted to hear.  
  
"How did he explain? I mean... what did he say?"  
  
"Um... well, he just said that he wasn't attracted to either of us, not romantically, but it's just that... well, he got sorta embarrassed and I think he was struggling for words, you know?" Tay said, ever the sympathetic.  
  
"Okay... not being attracted to us doesn't really explain why he was watching us fuck..." Jack frowned, clearly confused and still embarrassed that they'd been seen; he still couldn't find it in himself to be mad at Alex either, which was even weirder, because surely he should be.  
  
"No, no, he's just... Jack, I think he's sad. Like, come on, he broke up with his girlfriend before tour and she's moved to California and she took one of his dogs, the other one is living with his parents while he's away... and when he goes home he'll have that big empty house all to himself. It's sad. It's really sad. He's been down in the dumps since tour started, I don't even stay on your bus and I noticed. Didn't you notice? He's your best friend."  
  
"Of course I noticed!" Jack sighed, looking defeated. "But none of us knew how to cheer him up. Usually when they break up we just tell him it'll work out and he just has to give it time but it's pretty obvious it's not gonna work out this time, so we're all kinda lost on what to say..."  
  
"Jack! You guys can't just leave him to fend for himself, he's hurting. Look, I just think it's... it's pretty obvious to me that he was standing there watching because maybe he misses that, the intimacy and the human contact and how connected you feel when you're kissing and touching with someone special. He's lonely. Don't you think?"  
  
Jack looked at her, studying Tay's face for a long moment before he gave in and let his head drop, nodding slowly. "Yeah. Makes sense. Gotta say though, feels nice to be the one getting envied for once, I can't tell you how many times I got so fucking jealous whenever Alex brought up his sex life..." Jack trailed off at Tay's raised eyebrows when he looked up, and quickly decided not to continue with the sentence, but then Taylor laughed and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Alright," she said, clapping her hands once. "I had an idea. What if we, you know, cheered him up?"  
  
"...I don't think I like your tone."  
  
"Come on! We could let him, like... maybe, join in a little bit, make him feel good, and sexy, and if it works just right then hopefully he'll keep a smile on for a few days."  
  
"You're suggesting we have a threesome, Jardine. A threesome."  
  
"Isn't that every dude's dream?! What's the problem?" Tay laughed.  
  
"Well... I've had a threesome once before, but it was weird and awkward and I was constantly stressed someone was gonna feel left out, or what if _I_ was left out? And yeah, it wasn't very satisfying."  
  
"You told me about that, so I know that you were hooking up with two totally random girls, and of course it wasn't fun, it was a barely planned one-night stand," Tay rolled her eyes. "This is your best friend. And nobody's gonna get left out, right? We can make it all about him and just... get each other off in front of him to get him riled up, y'know?"  
  
"Okay," Jack nodded slowly, considering it. "And how do we make it all about him...?"  
  
"We could both go down on him at the same time?" Tay suggested, making a face in worry that Jack wouldn't be into that at all.  
  
Jack's eyes lit up, however. "Perfect! You're a genius, tiny babe," he praised, leaning in and kissing her. "Now, go get him, so the poor thing can stop moping."  
  
Tay grinned and nodded, rushing to the door and throwing it open so fast that Alex nearly wet his fucking pants. He stood there in shock with a hand on his chest, wide-eyed, and Tay just giggled.  
  
"Come on! Come in," she insisted, waving her hand at him. When he didn't move, Tay rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, yanking him into the room and shutting the door again. "Sit on the couch! Jack, take off his shirt."  
  
Alex was shoved down onto the sofa before he could protest, and he looked up to see Jack smiling way too much at him. And then his shirt was wrestled over his head, and Alex tried to fight, but it only aided the pair in removing his clothing, if anything. Alex was a bit lost for words, particularly when he felt Jack's lips on his neck, the slightest graze of stubble from his chin, and Tay was undoing his pants. He glanced at her and realised her shirt was gone, and he swallowed as he let his eyes linger on her bare chest for a moment before he looked away guiltily. There wasn't much he could do about Tay taking his pants off all the way, not with Jack leaving hickies down his neck.  
  
"W-w-what-- what's-- what are you guys doing?" he stuttered eventually, breathless with a mixture of worry, and more shamefully, arousal.  
  
"Cheering you up," Tay grinned.  
  
Both she and Jack took a few steps back, leaving Alex sitting on the couch in his underwear feeling quite exposed. His discomfort was obvious as he perched on the edge of the seat, hands tucked between closed thighs. Jack sighed from across the room, walking back over to him and gently pushing Alex so he was sitting back on the couch.  
  
"Relax, will you? It's just us, it's okay," he insisted with a small smile, before stepping back to where Tay was standing. "You just sit comfortably and watch the show."  
  
"Sh-show?" Alex stammered, wide-eyed.  
  
"Feel free to touch yourself a little," Tay added with a playful smirk, causing Jack to giggle beside her, and Alex's face paled slightly.  
  
As two of his best friends, two of his best friends who were _dating each other_ , started to make out in front of him, Alex was at a loss. It's not that this didn't sound kind of incredible, it's just that he couldn't believe he was being allowed into such an intimate moment. Oh wow, he did love his friends. Jack was already in his underwear and Tay was topless, so everything already felt kind of heavy. It was okay though. The longer they kissed right there, for his eyes only, the more Alex started to relax. This was okay. He wasn't being creepy this time, they were letting this happen. They wanted him to see. For a reason he did not understand, but they still wanted him to see.  
  
So with a couple of deep breaths, Alex nodded to himself, deciding he might as well just enjoy this.  
  
After all, it was pretty awesome. He was literally getting a live porn show. Tay's breasts were pressed against Jack's bare chest and the wet sound of their tongues working over the other's was all Alex could hear. He could feel his dick shifting in his briefs, little twitches of interest, and he was breathing a bit harder when he placed his hand over the bulge.  
  
That was when he noticed Jack's hand slowly slinking between their bodies to undo Tay's jeans, and she stepped back to shimmy out of them in one quick motion -- wriggle, pants to the floor, kick 'em off. She brought her panties down with them and Alex honestly couldn't tear his eyes away. He had possibly forgotten how to blink. Tay glanced at him and gave him a surprisingly reassuring -- if slightly shy -- smile.  
  
Before Alex could even comprehend it, Jack was getting down onto his knees in front of his girlfriend, a hand splayed over her lower abdomen while his thumb worked over her clit between her folds. Alex's grip on his dick tightened and he rubbed through the cloth, feeling a sweet burn that made him leak a little.  
  
Tay's hands rested in Jack's hair, only tightening her grip when he started to ease two fingers down, rubbing over her clit as he sought out her opening. Alex watched with an open mouth as Jack's fingers disappeared inside Tay, confirmed by a soft wet sound on his outstroke. Alex made an unintentional noise in the back of his throat, and neither of the two friends looked at him, but both Tay and Jack smiled to themselves.  
  
"It's working!" Tay whispered happily.  
  
Jack grinned up at her. "You know what to do, babe."  
  
He began pumping his fingers into her at a steady pace, and Alex felt a physical ache in his dick at the sounds. There were juices slowly beginning to dribble down Jack's hand the longer he kept at it, never ceasing the gentle roll of his thumb going around and around her clit. Tay's head was tipped back, harsh pants leaving her mouth, but she jerked and cried out when she felt Jack's mouth replace his thumb.  
  
He sucked steadily on Tay's clit, fingers crooked and stroking her g-spot with precision. There was a soft slurping sound as he sucked, tongue poking out to catch stray juices. Jack moaned at the taste, eyes opening to stare up at his girlfriend, and Tay managed to smile down at him through a shaky moan, cupping his face and running a thumb over his eyebrow.  
  
"Gonna cum, baby?" he murmured against her, tongue running around her clit.  
  
"Yes-- yes, Jack, please--," Tay choked, pushing at his head a little to make sure he wasn't going to take any more talking breaks -- not at this point, anyway. She was too far gone for that. "Hurry, babe, please."  
  
"Okay, I got you," Jack nodded, slipping his fingers out of her. He sucked them clean as quick as he could and then grabbed her hips with both hands as he dove back in, going at her clit with such enthusiasm that Tay nearly toppled backwards. She grabbed his hair for support, moaning out and rocking up on her toes as she inched closer and closer to orgasm.  
  
Alex was still holding back, but his mouth was absolutely watering. His toes curled against the floor with a gasp of surprise when Tay came, letting out a gush of fluid over Jack's face and a small scream.  
  
"Jack!" she moaned, legs trembling under her weight.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay, I've got you," he muttered, holding her elbows and helping her sink down to her knees gracefully to be level with him, rather than just keeling over completely. "It's okay, that was so good, you taste incredible."  
  
Tay smiled to herself, eyes fluttering shut when Jack pressed a kiss to her cheek. " _You_ were incredible, thank-you," she corrected, and then leaned in to his ear to whisper. "And I think this is working a treat for Alex."  
  
"I know," Jack grinned, reaching for some random item of clothing and wiping his face dry. "C'mon, he needs more of a show."  
  
"You got it," Tay nodded, one hand cupping the back of Jack's neck as she pressed her lips to his.  
  
The kiss was immediately passionate, tongues pressed together and breathy moans leaving them both. Tay bit at Jack's bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and sighing happily at the taste of herself still lingering in and around his mouth. Jack let go of his girlfriend to shimmy his underwear down and off, both still kneeling on the floor as he came back to concentrate on kissing her. Tay was quick to close her hand around Jack's cock, grip tight and sure as she circled her thumb around the head and made him leak some. She began jerking him off, causing Jack to break the kiss with a deep moan.  
  
Alex shifted on the couch, subtly trying to slip off his underwear and kick it to the side. He'd been told to enjoy himself, so he supposed now was as good a time as any to start jerking off. If someone had told him a year ago, hell, even a week ago, that he'd be sitting on the couch in the bus watching two of his best friends -- one of which being his bandmate since high school -- fuck right in front of him, he'd have laughed right in their face. He supposed this was the kind of wild things that real rockstars would get up to back in the day. Maybe. Probably. He didn't really care right now.  
  
Tay's pace had increased; she was well-practiced at jerking Jack off at the ridiculously fast speed that he enjoyed the most, and it showed. Jack was panting, head tilted back, hips rutting forward into Tay's palm for more.  
  
More was exactly what she gave him.  
  
Tay leaned forward, her mouth taking in the head of Jack's dick and sucking lightly. Her tongued circled and danced against the tip, and Jack gasped, a shiver running up his spine.  
  
"Tay, fuck, m'gonna fucking cum," he panted harshly.  
  
At the warning, Tay pulled back, but continued to jerk him off. It was only another ten seconds or so before Jack came, cum spurting up over Tay's breasts and stomach. Alex was completely enthralled, his own hand moving faster. He had pre-cum dripping down over his fingers but it went completely unnoticed. He did not give a fuck if it stained the couch -- let it. Tay and Jack were too good to miss a single second of.  
  
Alex actually had to hold back a light gasp when Tay lay down on the floor, Jack leaning over her and beginning to lick his cum from her body. Jack seemed so eager for it. Greedy, even. Alex found it even hotter to think this must be a regular thing; Jack cleaning his own cum off of her. Fuck. Alex watched as Jack's pointed tongue roamed between Tay's breasts, making sure to catch everything he'd just spilled. Alex even found himself licking his lips, wondering what it tasted like. What they _both_ tasted like. Jack switched from licking to open-mouth kissing as he ventured further down Tay's body to her stomach, happily swallowing the last of the mess he'd made.  
  
With both of them finished, Alex thought maybe the show was over and he should probably quit jerking off and just go back to his bunk, and figure out how to not make it awkward next time he saw the pair of them. But apparently, he was wrong. He'd just taken his hand off himself, ready to get his clothes back on, at the same moment that Jack and Tay shared a _look_.  
  
Their 'looks' were somewhat infamous. They had this uncanny ability to often be thinking of the same terrible, ridiculous, hilarious ideas at the same time, and most, if not all, of their friends knew that whenever they shared that look, something was inevitably about to go down. Unless someone was able to talk them out of it.  
  
But as both Tay and Jack came crawling towards Alex, he realised they were _literally_ about to go down. And there was no way he was talking them out of that.  
  
"You okay with this, dude?" Jack checked in, he and Tay already situated as close as they could be, both attempting to sit between his open legs. "Just say the word and we stop. Okay?"  
  
"Don't-- d-don't stop," Alex shook his head, too dumbstruck to say much else. "Please."  
  
Tay and Jack both grinned at him, then each other... and then it was happening.  
  
Two of Alex's best friends were going down on him. At the same time. God help him. Tay had a hand around his length and her mouth on the head of his leaking cock, giving him a taste of the treatment Jack had been getting earlier. And Jack had his head down between Alex's legs, that fucking pointed tongue all over his balls.  
  
"Holy shit, guys," he breathed, hands resting limply on each of his friends' heads. "Holy _shit_."  
  
The pair switched it up a little, with Tay letting go of Alex's dick and allowing her mouth to work the left side of his shaft, and Jack came up to work the right side. They were completely in sync despite never having done this together before, and Alex was so fucking happy to be reaping the rewards of their generosity in the bedroom.  
  
It was almost a contest to see if Tay or Jack would be the first to suck messily over the tip of Alex's cock every time he leaked pre-cum, both of them clearly eager for a taste. It was easily the best blowjob he'd ever received and he was quickly running out of stamina. But, Jack and Tay were ready for that too. They both pulled off, and Jack wrapped his hand around Alex's length. His grip was tight and the way he jerked Alex off... fuck. The speed alone had Alex hurtling into an orgasm, and he threw his head back on the couch as the feeling began to overtake.  
  
Tay waited, mouth open, as Alex came, catching everything he had to give -- which was a lot. Jack didn't stop jerking him off until he was shuddering with over-stimulation, definitely completely empty.  
  
With Tay's mouth full, she leaned towards Jack, and he kissed her, deeply and greedily. Alex watched with lidded eyes, basking in the afterglow of what had just happened as he watched them share his cum.  
  
The couple crawled up onto the couch beside Alex, with Tay leaning over him and giving him a slow, open-mouthed kiss. Alex moaned softly, licking his own cum from her tongue and swallowing it down, before getting the same treatment from Jack.  
  
Alex had never tasted his own cum before, but fuck. There was a first time for everything, clearly.  
  
Holy fucking shit.  
  
\+ + +  
  
"So... how was that for you?" Tay asked jokingly, glancing between Alex and Jack, the three of them still naked in the back lounge. "'Cause I had a pretty great time."  
  
"That was _awesome_ ," Alex breathed, still on a high from the entire experience. He grinned at his friends, eyes bright. "Seriously. Thank-you. That was really fun. I kind of still can't believe you actually... like... wow."  
  
"It's not something we've ever done before, but you can thank Tay for the idea," Jack chuckled, patting Alex's thigh. "Just wanted to cheer you up, man."  
  
"Well, fuck, it worked," Alex laughed, but he frowned for just a second afterwards. "I'm sorry. I know I've been kinda gloomy this tour... I don't wanna put a downer on everyone, it's just... it's been tough, y'know?"  
  
Tay sat up, pulling her shirt back over her head, but once it was on, she nodded at the singer. "Yeah, I get it. You've had a tough time of it. There's gotta be a more permanent way to get your mood back up than this, though. We have to get you back out there, bro!"  
  
Alex shrugged, reaching for his underwear and beginning to get redressed alongside Jack. "I don't know about that, Tay... Do you mean, like, dating again? I don't know."  
  
"Alex, you have to. You need to see what else is out there, man!" Jack insisted, prodding at him before going back to attempting to pull up his way-too-tight pants again. "It's time to move on and you know it."  
  
Alex did know it. He hadn't wanted to accept it for some time but his relationship with Lisa was over this time, for good. He had to move on. He was a romantic deep down and being in a happy, new relationship was actually kind of appealing. A fresh start. A new chapter. He just didn't really know where to start. But he supposed, that's where friends like Tay came in.  
  
"You know who's been giving you the eyes all tour?" Tay piped up as all three made their way out of the bus to find some people to hang with, stepping out into the sunshine.  
  
Alex looked at her quizzically, thinking she was probably just joking. But he'd play along. "Who?"  
  
"Hayley Williams."  
  
Alex narrowed his eyes at her. "Nah. You're kidding. She's dating Chad Gilbert."  
  
"Not any more! They ended that last year!" Jack exclaimed, immediately regretting how loudly he'd said it, and quickly quietened his tone. "Sorry. Tay gives me all the gossip that the girls on tour tell her. But seriously, Hayley and Chad were over _months_ ago. She's a free woman. On the market. If you know what I mean."  
  
"Everyone knows what you mean, babe," Tay rolled her eyes, looking back at Alex. "Anyway, yeah, dude. I'm being serious. Like, yes. She likes you. Last week she was telling me you were cute, said you two hung out to watch The Maine's set together? You should go for it! I could set you guys up!"  
  
Alex wouldn't admit it, ever, but he was definitely blushing. "Really? Are you sure? I don't know... it's been such a long time since I dated somebody new..."  
  
Tay's expression turned sympathetic. "C'mon, Alex. I know you're still hurting a little bit but it doesn't need to be a proper date, just a little get-to-know-each-other-as-friends sorta thing until you feel ready for something more...? Hayley told me that after how things went with Chad, she'd rather take it slow with her next relationship anyway. So it's kind of perfect timing. Worth a shot, right?"  
  
Despite himself, Alex ended up grinning. "Okay. Yeah. I'll do it."  
  
Jack nudged his shoulder. "Don't look now, but she's right up ahead. Dude, fucking go say hi and hang with her for a while. We can catch up with you later."  
  
Wide-eyed, Alex looked at the two of his friends. "Are you guys sure?"  
  
"Yes!" Tay insisted, giving Alex a shove in Hayley's direction. "Go!"  
  
"Okay, alright!" Alex laughed, but before he went, he quickly pulled both Tay and Jack into a hug. "Thank-you for today. Seriously. It sounds ridiculous to be thanking you for _that_ but... yeah. Just thank-you. I'll catch you guys later, okay?"  
  
With that, Alex was pratically running in Hayley's direction, a ridiculous grin on his face. Tay and Jack watched until he'd caught up to her and said hello, before they put their arms around each other and began walking in the opposite direction. They laughed as they walked, high-fiving each other.  
  
"I'd say that was mission accomplished, wouldn't you?" Jack said.  
  
"I would," Tay agreed. "Man, what a day."  
  
"Well, you know what they say. Threesomes are the best medicine."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, love?"  
  
"Shut up."


End file.
